Second Chance
by raeloverx
Summary: What happen's when malchior come's back and ask's raven for a second chance? Will she try to distroy him or will she fall in love with him again? A MalxRae story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN** **TEEN TITAN'S**

* * *

**TITAN'S TOWER AT NIGHT**

It's been 10 month's sense the malchior accident and raven hasn't forgotten about it all _yet_. Raven's been trying to forget it by hanging out more with her team. She's been doing more 'girl time' with starfire, helping cyborg with the T-car in the garage, training with robin, and playing video games with beastboy.

Raven was meditating near the window while cyborg and beastboy were playing video games. Starfire and robin were on there date at the beach, so it was just raven the demoness, cyborg the overprotective 'big brother' to raven, and beastboy the one who had a crush on raven sense terra turned to stone.

''Hey rae-rae do you want to play a round with us'' Cyborg asked holding out a controller

''Ya rae do you want to play'' Beastboy asked

''No thanks I'm tired I'll just go to my room'' She said

''Sure rae goodnight'' Cyborg said

''goodnight raven'' Beastboy said

Then without another word raven got up and left the common room.

* * *

**RAVEN'S ROOM**

Raven went to her room to take a shower. She had her own private bathroom. She had to beg robin to give her a bathroom for herself because sharing one with starfire was a nightmare. Starfire would alway's use all of raven's lavender shampoo and conditioner. Raven had to hide her toothbrush from starfire because she would always use them. Raven had to throw away ten toothbrushes each week! But then after days of begging robin finally let raven have her own bathroom after he saw how much money they lost for the toothbrushes starfire used.

Raven took her cloak off her shoulder's and she took off her leotard and boot's. She got in the shower and turned the warm water on and washed her hair and body. Ten minutes later she got out of the shower and went to the closet to put on her clothes. She put on black jean shorts and a dark blue tank top. Then there was a knock at her door. She went over to the door and opened it all the way. It was beastboy and he was looking at the floor.

''What do you want beastboy'' She said in her annoyed tone.

He looked up and blushed at what raven was wearing.

''I um... just wanted to see if you were okay'' He said

''I'm fine you can go now'' She said about to close the door.

''WAIT! I wanted to ask you something''

''What is it''

''I uh... wanted to ask you out on a date''

Raven was shocked at what beastboy just asked. But she thought that maybe if she went on a date with him she would forget about that monster, malchior.

''Sure beastboy I'll go on a date with you''

''YES I'LL PICK YOU UP TOMORROW NIGHT'' He yelled running to the common room. _''Maybe he's going to go tell cyborg but I hope he dosen't kill beastboy first after he tell's him that he's going on a with me'' _She thought as she closed the door and went to her bed.

Suddenly there was screaming coming from the common room

''I'M GONNA KILL YOU BB IF YOU HURT MY LITTLE SISTER'' Raven heard cyborg yell.

''HELP AAHHHHH'' Beastboy yelled

Then she went to sleep.

* * *

**IN THE MORNING**

Raven woke up and looked at the clock. It was 6 AM then she sat up.

Then she heard something coming from the corner of her room. It was the chest were raven put malchior's book. The chest was glowing white light then the chest flew open and a white covered book flew up to her and landed in front of her bed. It's page's flew open and stopped at a half cut picture of a man with blood red eye's and jet black hair with a bang covering his right eye.

''Raven...''

''Malchior... what do you want'' She hissed

''I want you to give me a second chance''

''I'm not giving you a second chance malchior''

''WHAT WHY NOT!?''

''BECAUSE YOU LIED TO ME AND YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!''

''I HAD TO LIE TO YOU BECAUSE IF YOU KNEW I WAS A DRAGON THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SET ME FREE!''

''Your right I wouldn't have set you free if I knew you were a dragon'' She said then went to her closet.

''What are you doing?'' He asked confused

''I'm getting ready for my date with beastboy''

He growled ''WHAT!?''

''I said I'm going on a date with-'' She was cut-off by a knock at her door. Raven got malchior's book and put it in her closet then went to the door and opened it all the way. It was starfire.

''FRIEND RAVEN!'' Starfire said then gave raven a bone crushing hug.

''Starfire I can't... breath'' She said trying to breath.

''Oh sorry'' She said letting go.

''It's ok star what do you want''

''I heard the glorious news of you doing the going out with friend beastboy!'' She said. Then there was a growl coming from raven's closet. ''Friend raven is there something in your closet?'' Star asked

''What no!'' She said

''But I thought I heard something growl in your closet?''

''That was just my uh... cat!''

''Oh you mean those furry little creature's with four leg's''

''Ya those furry little creature's''

''But why is it in your closet?'' Star asked confused

''Oh because I was uhh... hiding him from you guy's because robin might not approve of me keeping a pet in the tower''

''I'm shore friend robin will approve because he let me keep silkie right''

''Ya I'll tell him about the cat this afternoon okay''

''Okay but why did he growl when I mentioned friend beastboy?'' She said then there was another growl coming from her closet. ''See he growled again''

''That's because uhh... he dosen't like him''

''But I thought you said you were hiding it from us how can he hate friend beastboy if he hasn't meet him yet?''

''That's because uhh... HEY! why don't we got to the um... mall''

''OH YES FRIEND RAVEN I'LL GO GET READY'' She said flying to her room. Raven sighed then closed the door and opened her closet then got malchior's book and put it on her bookstand.

''Why did you say I was a cat?'' He asked

''Just shut up I'm gonna go get ready because now I have to go to the mall with starfire and to the pet store'' She said heading to the bathroom.

''Bitch'' He mumbled under his breath

''What did you just say'' She hissed

''NOTHING'' He said quickly

''That's what I thought'' She said then went in the bathroom.

* * *

**MOMENT'S LATER**

Raven left the bathroom wearing civilian clothes. She wore black jeans, a white tanktop, a black jacket, and black converse. Then she brushed her hair, when she finished she turned to malchior.

''I'll be right back I'm going to the pet store before beastboy come's to pick me up''

''Can I come with you'' He begged

''No''

''Why not?''

''Oh I don't know maybe because I don't trust you''

''Please raven''

''No''

''Please

''No''

_''Please''_

''No''

''_PLEASE''_

''FINE! you can come just keep quiet''

''Yes my sweet raven''

''Don't call me that'' Then she put his book in her black leather purse and flew out the wind.

* * *

**JUMP CITY PET STORE**

Raven went inside the pet store and went to the pet section. Then she saw a little black kitten with green eyes. She suddenly fell in love with the kitten and went up to it.

''Aww your so cute I think I'll get you'' She said while rubbing the kitten's head.

Then raven picked the kitten up and went up to one of the store helper's. He had blond hair and blue eye's.

''Hi how much for this kitten'' She said holding up the kitten so he could see.

''Oh he's about fifthteen doller's you just need to sign these paper's to own him'' He said handing her the adoption paper's and a pen.

''Okay'' She said and handed him the kitten.

When raven finished signing the adoption paper's then she took the kitten and handed him fifthteen doller's, the adoption paper's, and the pen. Then she put the kitten in her purse with it's head sticking out and left the store. She decided to go to the park so she could bond with the kitten and to deal with malchior.

* * *

**JUMP CITY PARK**

Raven arrived at the park and sat beside a tree. She took the kitten and malchior's book out of her purse and put them on the ground. The kitten started playing with the book page's and that made raven smile.

''HEY MAKE SHORE HE DOESN'T RIP MY PAGE'S!'' Malchior said

''Fine but what should we call him'' Raven said rubbing the kitten's belly.

''How about nightmare?''

''I like it'' She said then her communicator rang and she opened it. It was starfire.

''Friend raven where are you I've been looking for you so we can go to the mall of shopping'' Star asked

''Sorry star I forgot but we can go another time okay''

''Okay friend raven'' She said with a sad face.

''But you can ask robin to go with you'' She offered

Starfire's face turned back to it's cheery self again. ''I shall do that friend raven thank you'' Star said then turned the communicator off. Then raven put her communicator back in her purse. Nightmare started purring as raven's soft hand's put him back in her purse.

She sighed. ''Come on let's go back to the tower''

''Okay but why?''

''Because it's almost time for my date with beastboy'' She said then put him next to nightmare.

He growled at the thought of beastboy going out with his raven. But said nothing, then raven teleported back to her room and went to the bathroom. Then she came out wearing a dark blue sleeve less dress that went all the way to her thigh's. First she put malchior's opened book on her bookstand and held nightmare in her arm's.

''I'm leaving now and I don't want you trying to talk to anyone got it''

He sighed. ''Got it''

* * *

**COMMON ROOM**

Raven walked through the common room door's with nightmare in her arm's. Cyborg and beastboy were playing video game's and starfire was on the couch asking robin if he wanted to go to the mall. When they heard the common room door's open they turned with wide eye's. Beastboy's and robin's mouth's both hit the floor and cyborg sent them both death glare's for staring at his 'little sister'. Then starfire flew up to raven and nightmare and sqwealed.

''Friend raven is this the kitten you were talking about'' Star said

''Ya his name is nightmare'' She said petting nightmare's head.

''Raven we can't have any pet's in the tower'' Robin said

''Why not you let starfire keep silkie didn't you''

''Ya but-'' He was cut-off by cyborg growling at him to let her keep the kitten.

''Fine you can keep the cat''

''Glorious now I shall go make the pudding of happiness'' Star chirped. Robin and cyborg both extanged scared looks. Then robin spoke up.

'''Let's just go to the mall starfire''

''Yes let's go to the mall of shopping'' Star said then took robin's hand and flew out the door. Then beastboy came up to raven rubbing the back of his heck.

''You ready to go rae''

''Yeah let's go''

''Hold up beastboy'' Cyborg said

''Yeah''

''I want her back before dinner''

''Got it''

''I want her back safe and sound''

''Okay sure''

''I want her well feed and-''He was cut-off by raven.

''Cyborg I'm not an animal you know'' She said rolling her eye's.

''Okay I just want my little sister to be safe and sound I'll drive you guy's there okay''

''Fine'' Raven said

Then they left the room and headed to the T-car.

* * *

**AFTER THE DATE**

The date was over and raven was walking to her room. She was thinking about the date with beastboy. Raven liked beastboy but only as a little brother nothing more. On there date beastboy tryed to kiss her but he didn't have a chance to because cyborg showed up. And that was because they didn't come back at the time he told them to. When raven entered her room she saw nightmare curled around her pillow. She went up to him and scratched the back of his ear's. That made him purr and raven smile.

''How did you get in here? I thought I closed the door'' She said raising an eyebrow.

''I let him in'' A voice said behind her and she turned around. It was a man.

He was wearing black and white silver armor with a black 'M' on it and a black scarf. He had jet black hair with a bang covering his right eye they were a blood red color like the half cut picture in malchior's book. She stared at him with wide eye's then said.

''Malchior...''

* * *

**REVIEW'S PLEASE THANK YOU :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITAN'S**

* * *

**P.S **Robin and starfire are dating but she calls him friend robin okay it's just easier for me

* * *

_**LAST CHAPTER**_

_Malchior..._

* * *

**PRESENT CHAPTER**

Raven fell back to the floor in shock. Malchior ran up to her and screamed her name.

''RAVEN!'' He yelled

Suddenly raven door flow open. Beastboy ran in followed by the rest of the team.

''Raven are you okay we heard-YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!'' Beastboy yelled

''I did nothing she just fainted!'' Malchior shot back

''Ya because you showed up she's probably in shock right now!''

''Please friend beastboy let him speak'' Starfire said

''Why should I?'' Beastboy said

''Because'' Malchior spoke up. ''I think I have something that can cure her''

''Oh no no no no I'm not letting you or beastboy anywhere near her'' Cyborg said picking up raven from the floor and heading out the door. ''I'm taking her to the medical room''

Everybody went out to the medical room.

* * *

**MEDICAL ROOM**

Raven was lying on the medical bed still unconsous. Malchior was next to her sitting on a chair with nightmare next to him, starfire was in the living room trying to calm down beastboy, cyborg was checking on raven's heart rate, and robin was keeping a close eye on malchior.

''Her heart rate's a little slow, what do we do now robin?'' Cyborg asked

''I guess we can take malchior on his offer'' Cyborg nodded yes. ''what do you have for her malchior?'' Robin asked

Malchior took out a small bottle of red liquid from his pocket. ''This will help her come back to health''

''Do it but let me go get starfire and beastboy first'' Robin said leaving the medical room.

* * *

**MOMENT'S LATER**

Robin came back in the room with beastboy and starfire behind him.

''Do it malchior'' Robin said

Malchior opened the bottle and put it close to raven's mouth.

''This won't work'' He mumbled. Then he pulled down his scarf and put some of the red liquid in his mouth then leaned in close to raven. He put his lips on raven's lips and some of the liquid fell down there chins. All of them gasped, nightmare purred, and beastboy just growled.

Suddenly raven's eyes opened wide and pushed malchior off of her. She was about to yell at him but beastboy beat her to it.

''What the hell was that for!?'' Beastboy yelled

''She couldn't drink it if she was unconsous so I had to do it'' Malchior said rolling his eyes

''You could of just asked one of us to do it!?''

''Why would I do that!?''

''Because you just showed up for no reason!''

''I do have a reason!''

''What is it then!?''

''The curse she put on me was weak and when she left the book opened it let me take my human form but I'm still bound to the book'' He said pulling out a book form behind him. ''I was able to get out of the chest by using some of my magic, I only came here to ask her for a second chance''

''And I said I wouldn't give him one'' Raven said wiping some of the red liquid off her chin.

Then nightmare jumped on the bed and began licking raven's cheek. Beastboy came up to raven then nightmare hissed at him.

''Hey why is he hissing at me?'' Beastboy asked

''Because he doesn't want you near her doh'' Cyborg answered rolling his real eye. Then malchior came up to raven and nightmare jumped into his arms and purred. ''But he seems to like him''

''Ya but I look way cuter as a kitten just watch'' He said then turned into a kitten and jumped into raven's lap. Raven started rubbing the back of beastboy's ears and malchior started growling.

''Friend robin is malchior going to stay with us'' Starfire asked cheerfully

''We can take a vote, cyborg you first'' Robin said

''I guess he can stay he did help cure raven'' Cyborg said smiling at raven and she smiled back. Then beastboy turned back into human form and gave cyborg a glare.

''Okay your turn starfire''

''I think he should stay to help us fight crime'' Starfire said

''Me too'' Robin said then looked at raven. ''What about you raven''

She sighed. ''Fine he can stay''

''WHAT!?'' Beastboy yelled

''Sorry beastboy but your out voted'' Robin said and beastboy growled.

''GROUP HUG!'' Starfire cheered and grabbed everyone into a bone crushing hug.

Starfire let everyone go and while they were catching there breaths robin spoke up.

''We don't have any more room's in the tower so your going to have to sleep in raven's room'' Robin told malchior

''WHAT'' Raven and beastboy hissed

* * *

**Review's Please :) And sorry it took so long to update**


End file.
